


Frankly

by likeadeuce



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah and Wesley and 'Gone With the Wind'.  (Dream-fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankly

Wesley thinks that they can fuck all the way through a four hour movie. All she has to do is lie there, he tells her, and listen to the television, to time them, so they'll have evidence. Then they can report the results to the Council, which is hard at work, even as they speak, collating the data.

They're in her bed, at her apartment, and _Gone with the Wind_ is playing on a big-screen TV. She's undressed and Wesley's on top of her; she can look up and see him, clean-shaven, hair slicked down. He wears shirtsleeves and a tie, thick glasses with large round lenses. "Get off me," she says. "I want to watch."

The movie is in color and Wesley is in black and white, like the picture from his dossier, which is the only place she could have seen him made up like this. But now he's off her, on his side, full-color with two day's perfect growth of beard. "You're not a very good whore," he tells her.

"Scarlett's not much of a Madonna."

"Not Scarlett. Tonight the role of Melanie Wilkes will be played by Winifred Burkle." On the screen, Fred is wearing a green bonnet. She's giving up her ring to be melted down for scrap. "She's insipid," Wesley adds. "No wonder we lost the war."

"I don't know," Lilah answers. "I'd fuck her."

"Glasses on or off?" Before she can answer, he hands his glasses over. She slips them on and rolls on her side, thrusting her ass against his hip. "Watch the movie, whore," he says.

When she puts on the glasses, it all looks different. She can see the writing on the screen. "It's in code," she tells him. "It's a prophecy."

"A miracle child," he answers, as Scarlett presents Rhett with young Bonnie Blue.

"Don't steal it," says Lilah.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." When the girl falls off the pony, he sobs.

"What the fuck is with you?"

"That's Cordelia."

"I had a pony," says Lilah. "My daddy bought her for me."

Wesley frowns. "I hope you shot him."

"He did that himself," she answers. "But I never could find the blood."

The movie ends with swelling music. Where will I go? says Scarlett. What will I do?

"Frankly, my dear --" says Wesley.

She wakes up before he can finish.

*

She lay curled on an old mattress in the basement of a warehouse; her building was burned down, the sun was gone. The air tasted like ashes. She would never get the smell out of her hair. But she woke from the dream and knew where she needed to go.

The dream really was a prophecy. She found Ashley in a cage, Melanie with a crossbow. Scarlett had glowing eyes and an icepick. All of them lost the war. Even the winners. And, frankly, it turned out -- Rhett really didn't give a damn.


End file.
